


Tony不在家的165个小时

by wyeth0206



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: Tony stark指着队长说他才是boss,而他自己只是为所有东西付钱、设计,并把它们弄得更酷。其实除了这些,他还意味着更多。





	Tony不在家的165个小时

1  
Tony出门了,具体时间不明。  
这是好队长告诉其他复仇者的原话,归根结底其实这不能怪他。  
跟往常一样到了睡觉时间,可楼下的派对还根本没有停下的意思,队长谢绝了跟Thor的拼酒和跟Clint分享他偷拿的炸鸡,一个人回到了房间里继续他的素描作业,画笔才拿在手里一会儿,Tony Stark就风风火火的推门进来了,跟往常一样,道德的典范会耐心的教导这个不知礼貌为何物的任性总裁在进别人房间之前需要敲门这件事,然后无一例外的被牙尖嘴利的钢铁侠用整楼栋的房间都是我的我不需要确认我在不在里面这种诡辩来反驳干净。  
好队长一边迅速的将最后几笔画完,另一只手将贴过来的Tony自然而然的揽进怀里。  
他没有意识到这跟平常有不一样的地方,毕竟通常这个时候他甚至还没来的及准备一大套说辞去把恨不得把自己埋在实验室的某人给请出来乖乖睡觉呢。  
这确实不能完全怪他,也许酒精还是有部分作用吧,因为当他的腰被布满汗水的大腿用力夹住而不得不分心去稳住身体不被热情的stark牵着鼻子走时,他那向来善于分析的属于领导者的脑袋就只剩下用何种角度和力度把身下这个混球给操翻这件事,而始作俑者仍旧不断的故意发出不满足的催促声也是令他大脑一片空白的原因之一。  
所以,当他耳边飘过——我要出门一段时间——这句话时,真的不能怪队长没有理解它深层的含义。

2  
“所以,铁罐就这么悄无声息的走了,连个招呼都不打,而睡在他旁边的有四倍洞察力的队长居然一无所知?!(小声)所以你们昨晚究竟晚玩了些什么?而那该死的铁罐居然连Jarvis也带走了!”  
Clint话里的重点在趁机抱怨这对爱情鸟不分场合不分时间的亲密快要让他瞎眼以及,看在上帝的份上,他昨晚刚刚把所有小甜饼吃光,还准备一大早就让亲爱的AI去采购呢。  
“很抱歉Barton先生,我没有此项功能,我的本职任务在于控制整座大厦的温度、湿气以及……”  
天花板的声音一如既往的冷静优雅,然而却无法像往常一样从中分辨出揶揄、冷笑、无奈、恼火等各种人性化的情绪,干净的电子音很直接的开始叙述它的所有本职工作,具体而言就是除了所有被Tony等一干混吃等死的家伙们直接开发或间接开发的各种老妈子功能。  
“我知道了,”Clint摊在沙发上,绝望的试图从存粮袋里抖出一包漏网之鱼,无果,“反正你现在就是跟一只闹钟差不多的,而铁罐那混球上个星期制造的闹钟甚至还可以跳旋转舞呢!”  
这对于AI管家几乎是一种最为尖酸的苛责了,然而那个向来十分爱惜自己羽毛的Jarvis也只是停顿了一下,开始冲他播放“旋转舞”的视频,惹来肥鸟痛苦的尖叫。  
Thor意气风发的走进厨房,一阵沉默后,他震惊的看着冰箱,疑惑的朝他们询问:“我的炸鸡呢?”  
吓坏了的Clint迅速逃离了客厅,“我要去买小甜饼了一秒钟都不能等!”  
Natasha同情的看了眼坐在沙发里一脸空白的Steve,正准备事不关己挥挥衣袖走人,却猛然发现她最钟情的酒柜里是空的,空的,空的!!!!  
“呃,昨晚太high了,所以不小心让Hulk出来把酒柜给毁了,昨晚只来及把酒柜放置原样……这么一提的话,Tony 昨晚是说过他回来后就重新把它们填满的。”默默把自己当空气的Bruce扭过头不敢看女特工的表情,他觉得心脏的负荷有点受不住,悄悄的拿走冰箱里仅剩的一罐牛奶,用一种与斯文外表不符的动作狂奔离开。  
坐在原地一动不动的Steve被人忽然按住了肩膀,他抬起头就看到一张放大的金发男神的面孔,对方盯着他,蓝色的眼睛里有着让人动容的悲伤,他冲着Steve哽咽的问道:“我的炸鸡呢??”  
面对着找不到炸鸡也许会试图毁灭世界的神以及早上没有顶级伏特加(并加上一枚新鲜的橄榄)就会暴走的女特工,Steve深感责任重大。  
从巨大又空荡荡的冰箱里努力的扫荡了一番,最后用三枚鸡蛋、一小块黄油、六片面包和一只鸡翅做出了看着还算有食欲的不知道用什么名称来形容的三明治后,Steve忽然觉得精疲力尽,独自回到了房间,一下子就瘫在了床上。  
Steve盯着天花板看了几分钟,依旧不死心的再问了第十次,“Jarvis,Tony走的时候说了什么吗?”  
“sir离开时只说他会在下周回来,由于工作原因他将会带走我的一部分,并且,Miss Potts也陪同一起离开了,请不用打电话确认安全。”  
一个字没变的回复。  
Steve虽然是个好士兵,但并不表示他真的会听从一切命令,更别说是来自Tony的了,他想了想还是掏出那个充满科幻感的手机拨了出去。  
“很抱歉Rogers先生,根据sir的设置,您拨打的电话会直接转到我这里,请问,您有什么吩咐吗?”  
天花板再次发出声音,这一次,Steve叹口气,决定不去想那个混球昨晚分明故意惹他以至于生物钟都无法叫醒他这件事了。他侧过头看到还安静放置在桌上的素描本,柔软的枕头传来干净清新的气息,他闭上眼睛,让自己平静下来,一会儿后,他有点恼火的睁开眼,将枕头翻了过来,埋住头,枕头盖住了他嘴里呢喃的话,饶是有敏锐听力的AI也只捕捉到了一个他最熟悉的词汇——Tony。  
此时距离Tony Stark离开已经超过2个小时。

3  
“说真的,我很好奇究竟Jarvis以前都是怎么让冰箱里像施了魔法一样‘碰’的一下装满了食物的,而我去超市带了三大袋子小甜饼都无法把它填满呢。”  
“每次我们都不在家,自然不知道它是如何完成这种壮举的。”  
“也许它能指挥铁罐实验室的各种诡异机器人,否则没有实体的AI怎么能扛得动食物?”  
“吾认为这位贴心的管家极有可能有个私密的食物储存库,因为吾曾经见过无数次吾友Tony从冰箱里拿出本不存在的甜甜圈。”  
“我比较好奇那些酒为什么可以被打碎的一瓶都不剩……”阴风阵阵。  
激烈讨论的几人缩了缩脖子,决定不再乖乖的坐在餐桌边一动不动等候喂食,竞相涌进厨房替大厨帮忙,或者帮倒忙。  
所幸Steve的厨艺并没有伴随着钢铁侠的离开而发生问题,早就饥肠辘辘的众人都一言不发的开始往嘴里塞食物来试图噎死自己,Steve擦擦手,习惯促使他额外的准备一份食物,但是下一秒他意识到某人并不在家,他温柔的蓝眼睛暗淡了下来,即使是四倍饥饿也没能促使他恢复往常的好食欲,他将那份食物推到了Thor面前,然后默默的开始进食。  
Clint嘻嘻哈哈的嘲笑:“其实铁罐也没怎么经常和我们一起吃饭嘛,不过今天我居然觉得有点寂寞呢想必更大的原因还是因为Jarvis也不在吧哈哈哈哈!!”  
他笑了几声,在没有人附和的情况下噎住了,环顾了一圈后，他决定发挥吃货精神,将盘子里的花椰菜一个不剩的吞进肚子里。  
其实他们都询问过Jarvis,无一例外得到了统一的回复,他们开始觉得这是个stark式的恶作剧,故意带走了跟他有关的所有东西,让他们这些“史前人类”(Tony语)好好地体会下没有伟大钢铁侠的日子是多么难熬。这是所有人的一致看法。  
最开始,他们不以为然的准备疯狂嘲笑这个念头的,不过那个时候,距离Tony Stark离开才超过了4个小时而已,平常他的一个会议都可能远超这个时间。  
而现在,他们不得不看着甜心队长默默的吃完饭,然后告诉他们他回房间去了。因为通常这个时候他的行程都被“如何督促钢铁侠吃掉胡萝卜,以及如何制止他用食物讲出下流的双关”这件事排满了。  
忘了说,此时距离Tony Stark离开超过10个小时。

4  
在熟悉的床上,Steve翻来覆去的怎么也睡不着,房间不论是温度光线都是最佳的,没有道理一个在打了一场酣畅淋漓的对战后并泡完澡的超级士兵无法收到睡神的召唤。  
他再次翻了个身,鼻子动了动,手习惯性的四处摸着,才伸出去一会儿, 他就握紧拳头拿了回来,然后又翻了个身。  
此时距离Tony Stark离开超过18个小时。

5  
神盾局食堂头一次这么热闹。  
倍受瞩目的Clint愉快的喝着美味的鲜汤,选择性忘记他们之所以落魄到这里吃饭的原因是因为队长心不在焉的出门散步直到晚饭时间都没有回来这件事,Natasha优雅的动作让有幸坐在旁边的男性特工们眼睛都看直了,然后在对方无意投来的一抹微笑中,痴了,Thor有女特工们的特别照顾——一大盒炸鸡,他边享用着美食,一边赞美她们的美貌,而安静的Bruce博士则和技术总管讨论着高深的问题。  
Coulson探员用一种洞悉一切的眼神注视着复仇者们。  
“他们出去约会去了所以把你们掉在家里没饭吃了?”  
“铁罐离家出走了,队长无心做饭,而家里所有能吃的都被我们吃光了，所有人都不愿意去叫外卖或做饭。”  
对于Clint把他们说的像一群懒鬼的说辞,居然没有一个复仇者站出来反驳,Coulson无法想象他们平常究竟在过着怎么样的生活。  
“离家出走?”  
“准确的说就是爸爸出门了,跟妈妈忘了道别,并且把能带走的所有东西都席卷一空,电话也不接,害的我们这些孩子夹在中间可怜兮兮的没地方吃饭……我还要一份!”  
对于Clint把他们说的像队长和铁罐的孩子一样的说辞,居然依旧没有一个复仇者站出来反驳,Coulson忽然有点同情他们的“父母”了。  
此时距离Tony Stark离开已经超过了28个小时。

6  
头一次没有带上素描本,Steve坐在长椅上,试图发展其他的兴趣爱好,比如,无聊的喂着公园的鸽子。  
早上路过甜甜圈店铺时,Steve费了很大的劲儿控制自己不向那位弦然欲泣的老板解释并道歉,被用幽怨的眼神贴着背直至他落荒而逃,对方明显认为他家甜甜圈最大的金主Tony stark另寻新欢了。  
毫无意识的将手里所有鸟食投完仍旧呆坐着没动的Steve居然依旧引来了好几位路过的姑娘们的青睐,其中一个最为大胆的跑过来询问他愿不愿意参加他们在公园里举行的义卖活动,Steve动了动脖子,鬼使神差的同意了。  
被一群热情的姑娘包围可是个比较新奇的体验,尤其其中的一两个总是有意无意的用柔软的手攀住他的手臂时。因为Steve的加入,毫无新意的义卖活动收到了前所未有的关注,当然大部分是年轻貌美的女士,以及一部分风韵不减的少妇,在第五次被一个姑娘索要电话号码时,Steve一眼看到了观众席里带着帽子和墨镜并滋滋有味的咬着甜甜圈的男子,心跳忽然加剧,他头一次没有礼貌的忽视了女士的要求,眼里只剩下那个熟悉的身影,当他终于站在对方面前时,那个人疑惑的抬起头,然后摘掉了眼睛。  
“你谁啊?”  
不是他。  
“抱,抱歉,我认错人了。”Steve无法形容那一刻的失望,他后退一步涨红了脸,才发现前一刻自己站在安静的观众席里用一种过分热情的眼神在骚扰一个陌生的男性,周围的人都用一种惊悚的眼神看着他。  
对方噗嗤一笑,陌生的眼睛闪着戏谑的光芒,“大个子,我长得像你的男朋友?”  
Steve什么也没说的离开了,他没有跟那几位女士道别,匆匆的沿着来的路离开,心脏还在砰砰直跳。  
此时距离Tony Stark离开已经超过了72个小时。

7  
“你知道什么,神盾的那群混蛋居然悄悄把我的一只箭头藏了起来,等我发现的时候他们差点被炸成筛子!什么时候开始他们居然连stark那个混球的一根手指头都比不上的?在业余时间都去放风筝去了吗?精益求精这个信条到头来只有我能遵守吗?”  
电影之夜里,聒噪的Clint用这句话开启了众人讨论自己是否被Tony Stark惯坏这个议题。  
“即使没有Tony的箭头,我以前依旧能很好的完成任务,所以不是我被惯坏了, 而是我最近的喜好是各种不按理出牌的功能,等我习惯了神盾那帮家伙的维护工作后,我还能和以前一样做我伟大的鹰眼侠。”他夸张的这般说道,努力隐藏自己箭头被偷的愤懑。  
“你忘了各种小甜饼,尤其是某几样你在神盾都没听说过的味道。”  
鹰眼侠控制不住做出一个怀念的表情,“没有什么能比得上牛肉通心粉味的小甜饼了。”  
其他人对他的诡异口味报以呕吐的动作。  
对于根本没被Tony stark影响这件事,美丽“冻”人的女热工应该最有发言权才是,然而她想了想自己定期会收到的塞满了一柜子的晚礼服和十分符合她血腥暴力美学的各种形状的匕首和手枪后,沉默了。  
“Thor除了炸鸡外什么都不喜欢,所以他没有了stark照样很快乐!”Clint不甘心的指着金发碧眼的神,声音高的离谱。  
“事实上,吾很想念吾们一起开车的日子,而且吾友Tony的车库最近限制我进入。”Thor的语气透出一份悲伤。  
“那你呢Bruce?你的实验不受任何影响对吧?!”Clint绝望的看着他,仿佛他是最后的救命稻草。  
稳重的博士扶了扶眼镜,遗憾的摇头,“Tony临走前我们在进行一项非常关键的实验,可是目前而言仅我一个人无法取得实质性进展,甚至因为情绪上的暴躁极有可能会让Hulk出来。”  
“那你以前是怎么做实验的???”鹰眼侠觉得前途一片黑暗。  
“事实上,我只顾着逃亡去了。”博士轻轻的这么说道,惹来众人一阵安静。  
最后,鹰眼侠决定不再跟自己过不去,放松下来继续欣赏电影去了。  
开玩笑,队长还需要问吗?  
没有了钢铁侠的美国队长和没有了Tony stark的Steve Rogers哪一个更可怕?  
Clint还想多活几年。  
此时距离Tony Stark离开已经超过了100个小时。

8  
在平常的周末里,无事可做的复仇者们要么会选择看电视看到死,或者去运动健身,或者打游戏,更或者在实验室做出足以疯狂的成果来,然而Natasha决定要换点别的,她给每个人发了条短信,写了餐厅的地点和时间,并附上一把刀子的图片。  
晚上准时准点,除了钢铁侠外,所有的复仇者都已经坐在了位子上。  
“我们似乎很久没出来一起在餐厅吃一顿安稳的饭了。”冷艳的女特工朝他们愉快的说道。  
“没错,只能怪队长的饭做的太棒了。”  
Steve难得的笑了,眼里闪着柔和的光芒。  
“很多时候我们都太忙,不得不说,这是个很好的主意,谢谢你tasha。”  
Natasha知道对方的感谢包含着什么,但是她什么都没说,只是举起了酒杯。  
“cheers!”  
此时距离Tony Stark离开已经超过了116个小时。

9  
他被一种钝痛击醒。  
猛地睁开眼睛,时间才指向凌晨三点。  
然而他却已经浑身是汗,起床去厨房找了一杯水,他坐在餐桌旁,有点呆呆的想着刚刚梦里的场景。  
那是他最不愿看到的东西。  
不管是遗忘,还是被遗忘。  
“Tony……”他低着头,没有听到自己的声音有些颤抖。  
“Rogers先生,您的体温过低,我建议您最好去洗个热水澡放松一下,这样会更容易入睡。”  
习惯性的道谢后,好队长补充说:“我不会生病。”  
“容我提醒,您上个月的时候就因为掉入海里而引发高烧,需要我播放您当时向sir保证过的音频来提醒您要注意身体吗?”  
“我很好,J……Jarvis?!你回来了?”忽然意识到什么的Steve猛地抬头,语气是毫不遮掩的喜悦。  
“事实上,我一直在这里。”AI管家冷静的回答让Steve有些失望,然而它接着说:“sir只是带走了我的核心部分,而这些被设置在五天之后就会恢复,虽然我对此无法表示赞同,但也找不到不同意的理由。”  
很长一段时间都只听到过AI简洁回答的Steve不放心的试探道:“你对摇摆舞有什么看法吗?”  
AI沉默了一秒,随后而至那略带尖酸的语气令Steve高兴的几乎快跳起来。  
“我从不认为一个会跳摇摆舞的闹钟值得您如此关注。”  
“Jarvis,欢迎回来。”队长温柔的笑了。  
“Thank you, Captain。”  
此时距离Tony Stark离开已经超过了125个小时。

10  
有了Jarvis意味着什么?  
Clint会告诉你意味着满冰箱的食物和超级过瘾的游戏对手。  
Natasha则在得知AI回来的那一刻就着手制定恢复酒柜里所有酒的计划,并新添了好几种价格不菲的品牌。  
Thor很高兴他可以自由出入车库,虽然副驾驶变成了Jarvis,他依旧能玩的很开心。  
Bruce在实验室里和天花板一起讨论某种听起来就让普通人晕头转向的理论。  
至于Steve,他抽了空去了趟布鲁克林。  
他寻着记忆中的路线,漫无目的的散着步,路过儿时熟悉的电影院时,看到门口悬挂着伍迪艾伦的海报《爱与罪》,Steve驻足片刻,还是选择了走开。  
商业气息浓厚的街上开着各式小店,其中有一家甜品店格外的熟悉,当那个擅长逃会的总裁无聊的时候总是会驱车而来,躲在这里面享受美食,久而久之就连Steve都被拉了过来成了这家店的VIP。  
老板愉快的跟他打招呼,略带疑惑的问他怎么只有一个人的时候,Steve忽然停下了脚步,不顾对方的惊讶调头就走了。  
他以为他还拥有着自己独立的世界,然而不知道从什么时候起，已经变成了他和他的世界。  
是他们第一次接吻的时候?他夸张的朝他吹着口哨,然后笑着看他无奈的样子,猝不及防的吻了过来。  
是他们相互搀扶着从破败的战场上走回家的时候?夕阳将他们的背影拉的很长,他看着对方因为飞行器故障而气急败坏的样子,然后告诉他,其实他喜欢和他一起走回家。  
是他们坐在露台里,他低着头看着手机露出藏于人前的各种表情,而他坐在一边用炭笔勾勒了他的眉眼和嘴唇的时候?  
Steve停了下来,他抬头看着被高耸建筑分割的天空,眼前忽然变得朦胧。  
此时距离Tony Stark离开已经超过了148个小时,

11

“别气馁队长,铁罐只是跟平常一样出个国或者开几天会而已,我们只要做个任务什么的时间就会过得非常快了。”  
新晋级的乌鸦嘴Clint在刚说完后,复仇者卡片就亮了起来,他在冲向战场时唯一的念头居然是感谢铁罐没有收回他们的联络工具这件事。  
巨大的章鱼怪即使被切掉了触手也会在一分钟之内迅速长出来,所以寻找它的弱点这件原本“钢铁侠包办”的事现在只有让他们来完成了,即使他们有Jarvis的友情提醒和协同作战功能,Steve依旧差点被章鱼吃进肚子里。  
美国队长从一栋摇摇欲坠的建筑物上跑过,手中的盾牌飞速切掉尾随而至的巨大触手,与此同时一股恶心的液体从头到尾将他淋个正着,那一瞬间四倍的嗅觉令他在作呕的味道中几近昏厥,下一秒通讯器传来的声音令他惊醒。  
“队长小心脚下!”  
他急速奔跑,绕开了一连串的攻击,稳妥回收的盾牌让他松口气,条件反射的朝天空望去,却没能见到那个金红色的身影,私人频道里也安静的过分,耳边只能听到Clint的咒骂声和女特工尖酸的回应,Hulk从天而降将章鱼的头几乎踩扁,但它又气球一样迅速恢复了原状,雷电轰鸣作响,刹那间将湿滑的触手烧的焦黑。  
什么东西从脑海里渐渐浮出水面,Steve忽然触摸到了Tony离开的部分缘由,然后当他真正明白了什么时,这反而成为他最不可接受的理由。  
章鱼怪在他忽然愤怒的狂暴模式中毫无招架之力,Clint兴奋的吹着口哨。  
纽约避免了滑腻腻的章鱼占领的命运,从未觉得战斗如此辛苦的复仇者众人看着那巨大的躯体表示很长一段时间内不愿意食用任何鱼类了,而Clint不负众望的成了其中第一个当场吐出来的复仇者。  
队长一言不发的第一个返回了大厦。  
此时距离Tony Stark离开已经超过165个小时。

12  
他没有理会身上散发的作呕味道,第一时间奔向了Tony的房间,他极少过来,两人在一起后,Tony在99%的时间里都更情愿待在Steve的房间里。  
当他打开衣柜看到里面空无一物时,一种巨大的恐慌将他笼罩,浓烈的血腥味忽然萦绕在鼻尖,冰冷的海水将他包围,他感到痛苦、无力、悲哀、挣扎,他所有熟悉的身影像幻灯片一样从他脑海里闪现,最后定格在幽深静廖的海底。  
他掩住嘴,因为他发现自己无意识发出了绝望的声音。  
那只是个梦,Tony还会回来的。  
他这样告诉自己。

——  
“Steve?”  
Tony stark擦着头发从浴室里走出来,几乎快被充斥在房间的味道熏晕了过去,随后他看到了背对着他的美国队长,对方保持着微微弯腰的姿势,一动不动。  
他又叫了对方一声,这一次仿佛打开了某种开关,正义的美国队长缓缓的扭过了头。  
无法适应这种气味的Tony为难的看着对方,并准备催促他赶紧去洗澡时,Steve才勉强发出了一个音节。  
“Tony……?”  
颤抖无助和冷静克制,这两种情绪相互交融下,几乎是瞬间就被Tony所察觉,他看了眼空荡荡的衣柜,忽然明白了什么,在他还能说出什么之前,Steve用那身被章鱼体液侵泡过得身体猛地抱住了他。  
后面就像一场奇怪的梦,散发着海腥味。  
我指,对双方而言的。  
Steve热情的令人发指,他紧紧的缠住Tony,衣服根本来不及脱掉,因为光是费力的将性器塞进对方体内就已经够他忙的了,而Tony呢,他不得不按捺住自己的手脚,乖乖的放松身体,因为他担心此刻的美国队长极有可能在他的挣扎中用超级士兵的那玩意儿将他给做死,字面意思上的。  
终于将滚烫的性器完全插入后,Steve才像完成了一件任务一样,开始说话了。  
“你究竟跑到什么地方去了?为什么没有任何音信?难道Miss Potts伙同你一起胡闹吗?还把Jarvis一起带走了?你知不知道我这段时间过得有多难熬?你这个没有心的混球!……”  
通常情况下,如果Steve敢在这种时候来这套,Tony保证会夹扁它的大家伙让他后悔成为男人,但是在对方几近嘶哑的怒吼中,他难得垂下眼,心里的悔意像滚雪球一样越来越大。  
他张张嘴,想要安抚Steve,可是对方没有停下来,反而就这这个姿势将他抱了起来。  
去他的章鱼粘液!Tony揽住对方的脖子,一口吞下的他接下来的话,连同对方不自知的眼泪一起。  
这不是他的目的,从来都不是。  
但他不敢说。  
超级士兵用力掐住他的腰,几乎想将自己整个塞进对方身体里,在几近窒息的吻之后,Tony的眼睛留下了生理的泪水。  
他想要说抱歉,但是Steve没有机会留给他,他将性器抽出,然后把瘫软的男人按在墙边后凶狠的插入,他一言不发,双眼发红,只不断重复着挺身的动作,捏住Tony手腕的力道肯定在上面留下了淤青。也许我真的做了件蠢事,但是这不能抵消你把章鱼汁全部抹在我身上的罪过!在被操晕之前,这是Tony最后的想法。  
此时距离Tony Stark离开已经超过168个小时,距离他回来已经超过3个小时。  
因为某种缘由,他提前回来了,但是却完全没料到会被发现。  
所以,这算是某种程度上,自找的。

13  
“就因为Clint说了没有你照常过日子这种吵架才会说的话,你就记在心里然后用任性出走的方式来惩罚我们所有人吗?”  
事后,两人一起在浴缸里洗澡,鼻子已经完全失灵的Tony在费力的讲完前因后果后,只有愤愤的瞪他一眼的力气。  
“得了吧,我看你们在餐厅里吃的挺欢的。”某人闭上眼睛,逃避自己说出这种话时那酸的藏不住的语气。  
“那是因为我们都很想你,但是又意识到你迟早会回来,还不如打足精神让自己没那么寂寞。”  
Steve叹口气,在对方的手臂上落下一吻。  
钢铁侠满足的哼了一声,因为太过疲劳就而闭上了眼睛,而他身后的Steve默默的看了他许久。  
“答应我Tony，永远不要再这样不见了……”  
Tony仿佛觉得有点冷的往身后的热源缩了缩，闻言朝他露出stark式的微笑。  
“Come on cap，哪怕我有一天真的不在了，我相信你们这群史前人类依旧可以过得很好！”  
“不，Tony，”Steve抱着他，摇着头，“不。”

——

等Tony终于觉得自己手脚能动,并且再也闻不到那恶心的气味后,才施施然去了客厅,意外的发现所有人都在,他在众人的注目下走到咖啡机前故作淡定的按开开关,最后终于受不了了背后那些火辣辣的视线,朝他们丢过去一个谁再看谁死的眼神。  
当他心满意足的喝完咖啡后,习惯性的准备朝实验室走去。  
“嘿,铁罐,今晚是甜甜圈之夜,你确定你要错过吗?”  
Tony觉得他一定听到了Steve在偷笑的声音。  
“去你们的混球,没有我根本就没有甜甜圈之夜!!”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> ps：我心里的妮妮其实就是那种死硬派，嘴巴里总是各种跑火车但内心却顽固又偏激，他一旦认准了一件事，哪怕要通过欺骗、迫害等各种手段他都会去确保完成，比如他会在自己快死了的时候，固执的安排好他所认为合适的一切后事，不管对方情感上是否接受，所以这种性格并不能同队长一样成为道德楷模吧。我初写这篇文的时候就想到他在妇联2里面和队长劈柴时的话，他那个时候就在不安了，他一直想通过最快速的方法让世界和平，然后他就可以某种程度上的，逃开，在不知最坏的结果是否会发生时干脆不去做就好了，他在说“回家”那句话时，我真的想就让他走吧，走吧……没有人天生就必须要背负着英雄的压力，他很多时候也只是个普通人……脑袋有点混乱，于是这篇文就写成这个样子了，没错妮妮离开的原因的确有一部分是（土豪的）任性，但是要说他没有试图为将来可能没有他的复仇者联盟铺路也是不可能的。然而最后我还是舍不得让他孤单离开，因为他这种混球迟早有一天还是会从壳子里跑出来拯救世界的，因为他就是这种人！干脆找个台阶算了，毕竟史总的面子比天大啊^ _ ^


End file.
